Totally Unleashed
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Requested by PGSM Forever 233, this story is what happens when Tim Scam and Mastermind meet eachother across time and space and the Loonatics have to team up with the Spies to save the day. With PGSM's OC, Vickie running with the spies, what's going to happen? Scales, even I don't know! Have fun with this romantic action story, cuz you know the girls' are all about the romance :P
1. Chapter 1

Tim Scam had escaped again. He had been a real piece of work for the girls ever since joining WOOHP (World Organization of Human Protection). Only one of them had no experience with him. Vickie Payne, the new addition to the team. Vickie had joined the Spies when they had moved to Malibu U for college. She was an African-American girl with long black hair and sparkling brown eyes. Now that Tim was loose, trouble was bound to show its face again.

A small musical tone rings as Vickie's com-powder alerts her two a call from Jerry, her boss and WOOHP Guardian. Thankfully, she was in her room, and didn't have to worry about being looked at strangely for talking to a compact powder. "What's up, Jerry? The others are…" Vickie was an intelligent girl with a love for knowledge and adventure, much like the other members of her team.

"I already have them online, Vickie. Listen girls, we've just missed Tim Scam. He's made his way through a time machine into another century, and with how stable the particular machine is, possibly another world!" Jerry was a balding man in his late fifties who ran a teenage branch of WOOHP. He was a British man who, though working a desk job now, was still a spy to be feared. He was a classic spy with a suit and a can-do attitude that made one think he could've been James Bond's mentor.

"A time machine? Again?" Sam, the red headed leader of the team groaned. By the looks of it, she was currently sitting in the mall. "Seriously?" She was the most serious out of the girls when it came to grades.

"Worse than that, Sammy, he said that it might involve another dimension as well!" Alex was the Hispanic girl who was all for a good work out and helping defenseless animals. By the looks of it, she was currently in the nearby animal shelter, helping out with the animals.

"Ugh, don't tell me, we have to go there and try to find him before he does any damage, right?" The blonde fashionista was Clover, who had a crush on almost any cute boy she met. She was obviously in an elevator on her way up to the girls' dorm.

"I'm afraid so. I… hold on." Jerry glanced down at a message he had just been sent. "Oh my! Girls', a friend of mine has just confirmed that Tim Scam has made his way into another time and dimension. The problem is that he's gotten a hold of some of their technology there already!"

"WHAT?" The four girls chorus in shock.

"I'm bringing you four in right now, it's an emergency! I'll fill you in the rest of the way when you get here." Jerry pressed a button and the com-powders shut off.

Vickie turned towards a sucking sound that was all too familiar. "Here we go again…"


	2. Chapter 2

Within seconds, Sam, Clover, Alex, and Vickie were all in various positions on the WOOHP couch. "UGH, hey girls." Sam mumbled from under Alex. The three returned the greeting as they fixed themselves.

"Ah, splendid, just in time. I'd like you girls to meet a friend of mine. She'll be helping to direct you as this will be a joint mission across time and space." Jerry smiled as he straightened his tie. He tended to do that a lot.

The four college girls turned their heads towards a tall lady with long blonde hair and a youthful face. "Are you sure they can handle it? Going through time is stressful enough, Jerry."

Clover, always one to put in her two cents, butted in with an "Of course we can handle time travel. We've done it before! We've gone centuries into the past and we even went thirty or so years into the future!"

This caused Jerry to look at the girls with a slight confusion. "When did you go into the future?"

Alex stepped in, saving Clover from making it worse. "Trust us, Jer. It was an accident from when you asked us to clean up your office, and we don't plan on going through it ever again. Let's just say that we've saved all of us from that future already and we don't have to worry about it."

"I see… Well than, Girls, this is Zadavia. Zadavia, these four are our top agents, Sam, Alex, Vickie, and Clover. They've dealt with Tim Scam before and I trust them to be able to help you out with your situation."

"I hope so. I also have my own team, but I'm afraid that they aren't familiar with this Tim Scam. He's already made one of them very annoyed though, so I suspect that we should hurry to catch him as fast as possible."

"Indeed. Girl's, I'll be sending you in with very few gadgets this time, I'm afraid. Time travel might make our current gadgets obsolete. I'm giving you your jetpack backpacks, the tornado in a can, and a new gadget, the cage hairbrush. To activate it, just throw the hairbrush at your target and a cage will appear to entrap them." He then nodded to Zadavia who started to activate some of her powers as well as a transdimensional portal that had been made by one of the members of her team. "Good luck, girls, and come back safely."

"I shall have them back in a few minutes of your time, do not worry. It will be longer for us though as is necessary." With that there was a bright flash of light and the five women were enveloped in a rainbow of colors and energy.


	3. Chapter 3

When the light died down, the girls were in their spy uniforms. Clover was in her usual red, Sam in her green, Alex in yellow, and Vickie was in dark blue. The five were now in a tower like structure, or at least the lab of one.

"There you are, I was starting to get worried that it didn't work." A slightly nasally voice said from the shadows. The girls looked towards it and could see glowing green eyes. The four of them got into defensive stances. "Whoa, easy, easy. I'm not a bad guy here."

He slowly stepped out of the shadows, making the four girls gasp. He was a coyote wearing a black and green uniform that covered everything but his snout, his ears, and his tail, or at least that's what it looked like. His tail was fluffy and green and his black ears stood up with jagged edges. He also had a green triangle on his chest and jade green eyes.

"AGH!" Clover screamed as she jumped behind Alex and Vickie, both of which were mesmerized by the anthromorphic coyote standing in front of them. "What the heck is that?"

He crossed his arms. "If you are referring to me, I'm a coyote." He was unimpressed. He then turned to Zadavia. "These girls are supposed to help us?"

"My friend has faith in them, and they have experience with this Tim Scam. I suppose I should have warned them that there are not only humans on Acmetropolis though…" She then started towards the door. "I will go and check with the others while you introduce yourselves. Tech shall also explain what we're up against so far while I go and deal with some other issues…" The coyote, Tech, nodded. The girls just stared at her dumbstruck. She had just left them with a predator of an animal.

"Well… that was informative." Tech groaned. He then noticed that the girls were staring at him. "Quit staring. I'm not the strangest thing here, ya know." He turned around towards his gadget table and grabbed a goop blaster of his that he had been perfecting. "I am Doctor Tech E. Coyote, but everyone just calls me Tech. I'm the scientist for our team, the Loonatics, and before you ask or make any stupid jokes, I've heard them all before. Now, how about instead of screaming and staring, you tell me who you are."

"OH, um, I'm Sam." Sam blushed as she realized that as leader she should introduce herself first. She then pointed out the rest of her team. "This is Alex and Vickie, and the girl hiding behind them is Clover."

"Nice to meet you. Nice gear by the way. What century are you girls from?"

Vickie blinked off the shock and responded. "21st, when is this though?"

"Hmmm? Oh, we're currently in the 27th century. I…" Just then a red blur sped into the room at top speed, causing a slight wind that didn't even phase Tech. The girls on the other hand were nearly knocked down by it. "Ugh, Rev, how many times have I told you, no running in the lab unless there's a test, and at the moment, there isn't. Now, you nearly knocked down our guests."

"Whoops-sorry-about-that-usually-I'm-very-careful-but-I-got-told-to-tell-you-that-Mastermind-is-now-definitely-working-with-this-Tim-Scam-guy-and-that-Ace-says-we-need-some-help-right-away-but-I-told-him-that-you-and-Zadavia-were-already-on-it-and-well-that-got-Ace-worried-until-Zadavia-came-up-and-told-him-you-both-found-someone-who-knew-a-bit-about-him-and-how-to-beat-him." The girls now stared in wide eyes at the red roadrunner that wore a similar outfit to Tech's, only it was red. He had grass green eyes and was barely understandable to the girls as he was talking faster than they could text.

"Yes, well now I'm working on figuring out how to get them to not freak out at us. They apparently don't see many Anthromorphics where they come from." Tech pointed the girls out to the energetic roadrunner who blushed.

"Whoops-sorry-about-that." He held out a hand to the nearest one, Alex, who carefully shook it. "Name's-Rev, Rev-Runner. I'm-the-speed-on-the-team."

"Not to mention the talkative one." Tech chuckled as Rev gave him a slight glare.

Alex giggled at that while Vickie smirked. "Sounds like you'd get along with Clover." Alex pointed to the blonde who was currently hiding behind Sam now.

"Ew! I do not date birds!" Rev grimaced and Tech groaned. Vickie took the initiative to slap her on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for, Vickie?"

"Eh, hello? Rude much?" She then turned to Tech and Rev. "Sorry about that. Clover's… not good at dealing with people who don't have similar, eh…"

"Qualities?" Rev supplied. The girls nodded embarrassed. "Eh-that's-okay. We-can't-get-along-with-everyone-no-matter-how-hard-we-try."

"Thanks for understanding, Rev. I'm Sam by the way." Sam once more introduced the girls while shaking the roadrunner's hand.

After the introductions were over, Rev and Tech explained the situation to the girls. Apparently Tim Scam been rescued from his jail cell back in their time by a mysterious portal which had come from one of Mastermind's newest machines. It turns out that it was a trans-dimensional portal. With Tim Scam's new twist and weaponizing skills, along with Mastermind's already dangerous technological abilities, the two were causing more trouble than either one alone. They were stealing money, goods, and tons of electronic components for their new experiments, and goodness knew what the two of them would come up with together.

"…okay, so I think I'm over the whole 'talking animals' bit, strangely that sort of thing isn't as weird as it could be, having been transformed into a few myself once or twice, but who else is on your team?" Clover asked after she had calmed down.

"How about I introduce you girls instead? That'll make it easier in the long run." Tech grimaced inwardly as he wondered how they'd react to Slam, the Tasmanian devil on the team.

Vickie smiled as she felt her heart throb for some strange reason. "Sure, that'd be great." Tech held out a hand to lead them along and smirked as Vickie took hold. Rev escorted Alex while Sam and Clover followed behind.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a few more minutes for everyone to calm down after the introductions. Needless to say that, apparently Tech should have been more worried about Clover and Duck getting along instead, what with their egos being too much to be in the same room as each other. Tech and Vickie were leaning against a wall nearby while the two argued about the latest fashion trends apparently. Sam and Ace were just shaking their heads while Rev, Lexie, and Alex were chuckling about it and giggling like school girls. Slam was just laughing at his best friend while he lost an argument to a girl without powers.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded off. The Loonatics quite their laughing and arguing, as did the spies, and they rushed to the command center of the tower. Tech and Rev pushed a few buttons and a visual popped up on the holo-screen.

"Looks like Mastermind and this Tim Scam guy are hitting the Acmetropolis Labs on the other end of town."

"Hey-weren't-those-guys-working-on-a-gravity-stabilizer-for-the-moon-colony?"

Sam jumped into the conversation. "With a gravity stabilizer, those two could turn gravity around for everyone!"

"We'd be standing on the ceiling trying to walk on the ground!" Alex gasped.

"Ack! My hair would be ruined from being upside down for so long!" Clover screeched.

Vickie just shook her head. "We'd be stuck in midair, unable to do anything against them. Think about all the people who would be in danger from that."

"Exactly." Tech agreed as he searched the database for something that could help them. "I'll have to come up with some gravity shoes for everyone."

"Not everyone." Alex smiled. The girls grinned. "We've got gravity boots!"

"Completely matching our costumes!" Clover gushed with pride.

"Oh, and I bet they work great." Duck said sarcastically.

Sam smirked as she activated hers and started walking up the wall. "As a matter of fact…" She stood above him. "They do."

Duck glared. "You're despicable."

 ** _I know this isn't a long one, but it's funny and I didn't want anyone thinking I had forgotten this story. It's just taking me a while. Sorry, but it'll still be a while for the next chapter. Oh, and there will be more pairings, so be aware of that. :P_**


	5. Chapter 5

Though not really one for the large head, Tim Scam found himself attracted to the genius known as Mastermind. Not only was she evil, but she was creative, smart, innovative, and willing to do anything to get back at those she felt had wronged her, much like him. Mallory Casey was also finding herself attracted to the madman known as Tim Scam. He was devious, dangerous, an inventor, and he appreciated her genius. They were currently raiding a high tech facility of some sort and using their own anti-gravity device against them.

"Hahaha, you stupid fools can't stop us. We will be taking all of these wonderful little goodies with us, and you shall just float helplessly until this wears off." Tim Scam laughed as he and Mallory stuffed everything they could into bags.

Mastermind was in a slight hurry though. "Hurry up before the Loonatics arrive. I don't want to have to deal with those freaks."

"Not to worry, hon, I've got it covered."

"Oh really?" The two villains turned towards the annoying voice of an egotistical Clover who was flying with her jetpack. "Are you prepared to deal with us too?" Then Clover noticed Mastermind's big head. "Ewww! What happened to you?"

"Please don't ask her that, Clover." Tech groaned as the rest of the Loonatics and Spies showed up. "She still blames me for it."

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Mastermind screamed.

"If you hadn't been trying to drain all the professors' minds, then I wouldn't have had to rewire your machine to blow up. Your cranium expansion was a side effect that was an accident!" Tech muttered as they landed.

"Accident this!" Mastermind used her mental powers to bring most of the technology in the room alive and sent it after Tech, just as he had predicted. What he hadn't predicted was Vicki standing in front of him while chewing something!

"Um, Vicki, could you move please?" Tech was surprised when Vicki shook her head and started to blow a bubble.

Sam was the first to recognize it. "No way! You had an extra from the last mission and you kept it from Gladys? Good thinking, Vicki!" Then she looked at the others. "Everyone behind Vicki! The bubble gum shield should protect us from that for a bit!" The other spies followed orders while the Loonatics took a moment before noticing the bubblegum becoming like an overlarge forcefield. Much to everyone but the Spies and Tim Scam's surprise, the bubble shield blew into a bubble that shielded them for a few minutes while Mastermind lost her temper.

"Huh… nice shield." Tech was impressed.

"Thanks." Vicki blushed. 'Why does my face feel hot?'

Sam and Ace were already laying out a plan for their teams. Vicki, Tech, Alex, and Rev would take on Mastermind while the others went after Tim Scam. While Mastermind had superpowers, she was one to mainly focus on Tech, what with hating his guts more than anyone else's. Tim Scam was more for trying to show off how intelligent he was.

Vicki and Tech had Mastermind distracted with Tech's techno powers and Vicki using a blaster that Tech had supplied each of the spies with. While this was going on, Alex and Rev were dodging all the falling machines and stuff that were trying to attack them. It looked like the four of them were dancing with how they were dodging all attacks. Rev was looking for the opportunity to place some power draining cuffs on Mastermind, but had yet to see an opportunity. Alex on the other hand did notice a chance.

She took the cuffs from Rev. "Think you can get me close?"

"No problem." Rev nodded, speaking at normal speed for the first time since meeting the spies. He picked her up bridal style and started running around Mastermind in a circular motion.

Once close enough and fast enough that a tornado was forming around Mastermind, Alex climbed onto Rev's shoulders and jumped! She did a flip in the air while Mastermind was distracted by the tornado she was in, and cuffed the large headed freak! She continued the flip over her, pulling a wire from Mastermind's jetpack, causing her to fall. Alex safely landed in Rev's hands on the other end of the tornado as the roadrunner slowed down to stop it.

"Nice-idea-Alex-but-wasn't-that-a-bit-dangerous-I-mean-you-could-have-been-killed-or-hurt-or…"

"Oh, I'm fine, Rev, but we gotta help the others with Tim Scam!" Alex pointed out as she blushed furiously. She wasn't used to boys caring for her, especially not bird boys who tended to look cute. She looked back to see Vicki and Tech nod to signify that they could handle Mastermind now. Things were falling into place.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take too long to capture and knock out Tim Scam as Tech and Vicky finished taking care of Mastermind. The teams waited at the portal and said their goodbyes. "If… you're ever planning a visit back to Acmetropolis…" Tech was blushing as he tried to speak to Vicki, who was also blushing.

"Same if you ever come to our time zone…"

"Yeah…"

The spies left quickly with Tim Scam in hand. Ace, Lexi, and Slam returned Mastermind to the Acmetropolis prison while Duck kept banging his head on the wall. Tech and Rev looked at each other, shrugged, then looked at Duck with some concern.

"Um, Duck… what are you doing?" Tech asked as Rev got the mallard an icepack.

"I...*bang* didn't…*bang*… tell her the *bang* truth…"

"Who?"

"Clover…" Duck glared at the other two while putting the icepack on his head. "I think I like her."

The two geniuses face palmed themselves at this. Tech then had an idea. He ran over to his computer and started to adjust some things.

"Um-Tech-what-are-you-doing?" Rev asked with some concern.

"Going to ask a girl out on a date… hopefully…"

 _ **Sorry for taking so long on this, but don't worry, the next chapter will be the last and it'll be cute. Sorry the story itself is short, but I'm not to good at crossovers as you probably guessed. Thanks for the idea for this story PGSMForever233. Sorry again for taking so long. I'm a little stuck on the last chapter, but keep faith, I will post it!**_


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It had been a week since the girls had returned from the future, and Vicki and Alex were still somewhat depressed, and much to the girls' surprise, so was Clover./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Sam was starting to get ticked off that her whole team was depressed, but she wasn't. "Okay, I can understand why Vicki and Alex are upset, but Clover, what on earth could you be upset about?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I miss Duck." The blonde pouted as she looked at some birds that were flying around. 'I never got to even go on a date with him… he was so cute…'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The redhead rolled her eyes. "Of course you do…" Then her eyes landed on a crowd students that were flocking around someone. Even Mandy, their "Mortal enemy" was among them. "What the?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The girls also looked over and noticed that three boys were trapped in the crowd and didn't look comfortable. The boys tried to make their way through the crowd, but to no avail. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The tallest one had brown hair and vibrant green and golden eyes, as well as a set of glasses and a nerdy look on him while the other two were obviously more jock types. He was still charming in his own way though and certainly had his own bit of muscle as well, so he couldn't be counted out of the jock type either. He also had light chocolate brown skin. His main color scheme seemed to be brown and green, like he was an "Earth Child"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The next tallest had red haired boy who seemed to like wearing a lot of blue. His mint green eyes seemed to be looking everywhere at once, trying to find an exit out of the crowd. He seemed to be a track star of some sort, what with the tank top and running shorts that showed off his well-toned muscles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The smallest of the boys who was actually averaging around five feet was a raven (or rather mallard) black haired boy with Martian Ice Blue eyes. Though shorter than his colleagues, he did seem to have an air of confidence around him as he glared into the crowd, occasionally flicking his wrist as though wanting to do something with his hand. He was wearing an orange tank top and some black pants and had the darkest skin you had ever seen, and the cutest lisp when he talked. "WILL YOU LEAVE US ALONE!" He was obviously annoyed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Clover's head shot up at that voice. "Duck?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The boy turned his head over to Clover and grinned cheekily as he made his way over to the girls. Some of the crowd followed him, while the rest, including Mandy, stayed hovering near the taller two. "This seat taken, cutie?" He asked, indicating to the open chair next to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Um…" Clover went bright red and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak properly yet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The boy smirked as he sat down next to her. "Thanks. They call me 'Duck' cuz I'm a swimmer." Tech had hacked the files of a few schools to have them recognized in the sports programs, and for Tech a few other programs for scholars. "What's your name, pretty flower?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""C…Clover…" She swooned in shock as the boy winked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Well, Clover, mind showing me around? Me and my pals just transferred here, and I get lost pretty easily, save for at a pool."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Clover smirked as she recognized the duck from the future. "Sure thing, Duck. I hope you don't mind stopping by some stores along the way though."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Not at all, I need to get a new wardrobe anyway." Duck smirked as the other three girls looked up at the two in confusion. The rest of the swarm was also confused by this turn of events. The new guy had gone straight for Clover, who hadn't even noticed him till he showed up!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The other two guys made their way over after Duck and Clover had managed to get away and started talking about Duck's schedule and the ins and outs of the college. "I see our friend took yours, mind if we have a seat?" Vicki's eyes widened as she looked at the tall brown skinned boy who winked behind his nerdy glasses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Vicki blushed. "Uh… sure…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Thanks, I'm Tech, and this is my friend, Rev." Alex was already staring at the boy in question with shock. "We're new here, and I couldn't help but notice that you girls seem…" He gave a sideways glare at the girls still swarming around them. "… more sane… than these girls."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Vicki smirked. "Thanks. Do you need a tour of the school?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I'd like that. I'm an engineering major. What's your major?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Fashion." Vicki said as she stood up with him, and the two started walking away with a smile while talking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Alex and Rev were already in a super speedy conversation that no one but Sam could keep up with at this point. She smiled as she left the couple to go to their dorm. It looked like things were going to work out after all./span/p 


End file.
